This invention relates to insecticidal and nematicidal carbamates.
Insecticidal carbamates are known in the prior art, e.g.,
(a) German DT No. 2,654,313 which includes disclosure to compounds of the formula ##STR1##
(b) German DT No. 2,654,314 which includes disclosure to compounds of the formula ##STR2##
(c) German DT No. 2,654,282 which includes disclosure to compounds of the formula ##STR3##
(d) German DT No. 2,654,246 which includes disclosure to compounds of the formula ##STR4##
(e) German DT No. 1,297,095 which includes a disclosure to a compound of the formula ##STR5##
In the above publications the various R substituents are widely defined.